YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah
The Zamza-Zah is a Mobile Armor in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technological and Combat Characteristics This new type of mobile armor has a giant body with a unique, crab-like shape. Three crew members are required to control the Zamza-Zah (a pilot and two gunners, one operating the claws and the other operating the cannons). Each of the Zamza-Zah's four limbs are equipped with a retractable hyper-oscillation claw, a projectile cannon, a multi-phase beam cannon, and 4 CIWS guns. Besides this powerful array of weapons, it also has a powerful positron reflector shield Armaments *Multi-phase energy cannon The most powerful weapon of the Zamza-Zah are four M534 "Gamzatov" multi-phase energy cannon, one mounted in each leg. Thanks to their position they can fire in different directions at once or combine their firepower on one target by moving the legs on the downside of the armor. Their only disadvantages comes from the fact that the cannons can only be used if the hyper-oscillation crushers are retracted. *Hyper-oscillation crusher For close combat each leg is equipped with a hyper-oscillation crusher, which are retractable to switch position with the multi-phase energy cannons. These crushers are capable of ripping off limbs of enemy mobile suits, although suits protected by Phase Shift armor are able to resist the cutting abilities of the claws. *Positron reflector shield For defense the Zamza-Zah is equipped with a "Schneid Schutz" SX1021 positron reflector shield, strong enough to even deflect the positron cannon blast from ZAFT's ''Minerva''. *CIWS To defend itself against incoming missiles 16 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS "Igelstellung" units are equipped on the Zamza-Zah with four guns mounted on each leg. As with the other leg mounted weapons the CIWS are able to fire in nearly every direction to protect the mobile armor. *Other beam weapons Several other weapons are mounted on the body of the Zamza-Zah, including four GAU111 cannons, one mounted on each leg, four Mk79 low-pressure gun, with two guns mounted on the right and on the left side of the massive body History The Zamza-Zah is the first known model in a new series of mobile armors created by the Earth Alliance. It differs from the old TS-MA2 Moebius units in the fact, that it is far bigger, more heavily armored and better protected than the older models. These facts make the Zamza-Zah a dangerous opponent even for ZAFT's newest mobile weapons. The Zamza-Zah was deployed in CE 73 from a fleet of Earth Alliance ships just outside of Orb Union territorial waters, to attack the Minerva as a field test of the new weapon. In the ensuing battle, it deflected a beam from Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron cannon and proved a substantial challenge for Shinn Asuka's ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Although it ripped away Impulse's right leg with one of its claws, it was ultimately destroyed when Shinn went into SEED mode and stabbed the mobile armor through the cockpit with his beam saber. At least two more Zamza-Zahs were stationed on the moon to defend the Alliance's Daedalus lunar base, and one more at Fauré relay station for the base's Requiem cannon. However they were no match for ZAFT's latest mobile suits and were quickly destroyed. Ecternal Links *Zamza-Zah on MAHQ *Zamza-Zah on GundamOfficial